kawahira
by COLONELA
Summary: kawahira's encounter with COMSUBIN, and ended up meeting colonnello and lal mirch.


As the title says, it is the name of the person who would be talking about him/herself in the story,, guess whom~ :D well don't. Until you have read the story :\ and in the end of the story it'd be revealed, and if you STILL don't know him/her then google it :)) plus don't skip right now in the end to know the person, it's not like you'll know him through either. XD

Well, UUHHH...I better stop talking+hope you like the story. XD

-Note-

There is a lot of unreasonable stuff going on within the story but that what makes it funny and weird XD at least to me.. -_-

-A Mysterious person's POV in the present-(who would be talking about himself in the past. And his identity would be known at the end of the story.)

On that 'fateful' day well, it was actually just an ordinary day like any other normal days that I have spent but, just because of a 'spheroid thing' which is also known as a soccer ball changed the goal of my life. if I remember correctly that day's weather was a bit 'too warm', yea! It was hot!

I was playing soccer on my own as usual. it wasn't like I didn't had any friends; it's just I liked playing soccer alone. I kicked the ball too hard and it went high in the air, and then it fell through the garden like forest.(The garden's thickness made it look like a real forest) I had to bring the ball back since I have borrowed it from a close friend of mine. And he have always favored his ball, if it wasn't his, I would have left it in there. What a chicken I was.

I remember that it was so scary to enter that place. The sun shone brightly outside but, inside the forest was as dark as a cave. I rushed as fast as I could toward the ball where it had fell, but I couldn't find it anywhere! I then realized I was lost without thinking I abandoned searching for the ball and started looking for a way out of the forest. I continued to run as fast as I could straight. With no idea where I was heading, just desperately trying to escape out. At least where I could see the sun.

The next thing I knew I was standing in front of COMSUBINS's front gate. I started laughing as I remembered... and it had a road leading there...I was so stupid...

Anyways, It was so big and high. that someone as small as me could barely see it's top.

I noticed the gate was slightly opened. Only a skinny person could fit through. Before I could move my gaze elsewhere a women came out wearing COMSUBIN's uniform with their formal hat. She had a navy colored hair. Her pridefull look in her eyes seemed admirable somehow to me ah-ha!

But what first thing I saw coming out of the gate was her huge military boots. She was tall but with the bright sun it was impossible to see her face. I placed my hand toward the sun to cover my eyes but it was too bright it forced me to shift my head elsewhere. And by coincidence I found the black and white ball. It laid by the door.(No idea how a ball could lay on a door XD but what's important that it was :/) She picked the ball up after following my gaze. I recognized her after when she bent down. She was Lal Mirch. she was well known in Italy because of her fierce temper toward everyone. Even thought it was said by rumors alone. but of course that wasn't the only special thing about her, She had many other qualities; to gain respect from all.

I remember myself jumping off my place when the gate slammed open. Somehow the ball had hold the gate's force from opening all it's way.

'HOW THE HEEELL!' My eyes bugged out and I yelled from the inside.

It made such a loud noise

That I can still hear it now! Ha!-aha!

~The mysterious person's POV in the past~

'How did it reach all it's way here? That's impossible! Even a pro would have trouble doing it.

'Whooh!' I thought to myself as my jaw dropped to the ground.

Behind the gate dozens of soldiers stood with their heads raised up high at attention pose as if waiting for commands and such. I could see them being so proud of themselves. It made think of becoming a COMSUBIN. They look cool. Lal-san handed me my ball. I took the ball and noticed her smiling. She seems nice. I don't understand why people are afraid of her. At least this proofs that she isn't the devil that they thought her to be and I feel relieved at the thought.

"Thank you." I said in return. As I realized I needed to go I turned around to go back home but my legs froze and I took few steps back. I have to get back into that forest again!

"Don't worry kid. We will be accompanying you till you arrive at your house safely." An officer just talked to me! wait, what am getting all excited over? Maybe cuz' I've always thought that I was out of their league.

"Ah, thanks! But, Why are you helping me? I haven't asked for anything."

"It's the commander's orders." Said one of the soldiers who seemed annoyed with me while pointing his thumb on Lal-san. Lal didn't bother at looking at him when she noticed his annoyance. But gave him a look that

had him doing his work properly.

"Okay, let's go kid." He turned me around before I was able to thank her. It makes feel bad.

-The Mysterious person's POV in the present-

The next day, I swore to myself that I'd go back to COMSUBIN and properly thank her. Or maybe it was just a reason to see her. HA-HA!

I entered back into the forest again. At first I got scared, but then remembered my objective of coming in there.

When I finally arrived at the gate I, behind the bushes I hid away from where the gate keepers could see me. Even thought I came here to enter the grounds I didn't know how. First I lost all hope, but then I saw a large group about to enter through the gate. I quickly decided to pretend that I was among them. Since they were looking just like any ordinary people.

~The mysterious person's POV in the past~

As I entered I scanned the whole place. Doing my best by remembering every little detail; to prevent myself from getting lost when I separate from the

rest of the group. I turned my head right and left. Then, again right after I saw Lal-san. I think she is scolding some blonde guy who's carrying a hawk on his right shoulder.

When I finally found her. I couldn't have the perfect chance to get separated from the group without anyone's notice. And after I had ended up inside the building I, started to search for a way to get back in front of the front gate.

~Lal's POV(it's still going on in the past you know)~

"Colonnello, you really have a bad taste in pets."

"What? It's cute~ and he reminds of you, kora!"

"Shut up! Why the hell would It has to be me?" Damn you Colonnello. Who on earth would wanna look at a hawk! Especially when it's yours!

"Cuz' you know, he's stubborn and moody it's like talking about you, kora! Aha-ha!" I gave him another look, Making sure it would be more of a death glare.

"What made you think that I'd actually accept that kind of request?"

"Because I asked you~ Kora!"

"No way in hell I will."

"Come on please~ it's just for a while until I get back from my mission. I promise it would last only for nine minutes! kora! Three minutes until I arrive at the enemy's base with the floor. one minute to wipe the enemies. And another three minutes to get back in here, kora!"

"What about the other two minutes that have left?"

"I miss calculated, kora!" God, he sucks at math..

"Aren't you so sure of yourself, Colonnello, what guarantees that you would succeed in your mission?"

"Cuz' I've been trained by you of course, kora! Later!" AH! HE LEFT! Without me saying Yes or No. Probably he thought that I will accept it anyways. What the hell. His stupid hawk is standing on my head! Such a pain, seriously..

~The mysterious person's POV in the past~

I continued to go up and down, right and left. It's so hard to walk around without getting caught! I can't remember where first I came from. I admit it ' I'M LOST '. I am sitting on the floor by the corner in the end of an aisle, but getting caught is still unintentional.

I let out a sigh, and just when I was about to blink some guy who is probably in officer rank spotted me. I wonder if I should be lying by saying that I got separated from the previous group and ended up wondering around? But, no. I don't belong with them in the first place! Oh, I let out the truth. It would be much easier if I asked them to guild me to Lal-san.

"Hey you! Kid!" Uh-oh, it's scarier than I thought.

"What are you doing here?" The guy looks scary. I'm trying to spill out some words but, fear overwhelmed me. What if they throw me in jail? What if he execute me? He'll definitely will! He looks like someone with no shred of mercy!

"What are you doing in a place like here?"

"I-i J-just wanted to meet someone, S-sir!" I'm too scared that I even added 'Sir' in the end!

"Who's that person that you want to see?"

"I-it's Lal-san b-but I know it's impossible, r-right? Aha-"

"Not really I could let you see her."

"Really?"

"Yes, plus I'm interested of what her reaction would be when she meets you." Aahah~ guess bald people aren't that scary after all(LOL. Don't get mad if you're bald. The boy in the story is just stupid :P)

And again I continued to walk from aisle to another until I've started to find familiar things. Like the long brown carpets on our way. Corpse lying on the floor.. A CORPSE! N-no way I must be starting to hallucinate.. Anyways we're walking and walking and the next thing I knew I was outside of...of.. COMSUBIN! Why am I OUT!

"Excuse me sir, but If we were to meet Lal-san ain't I suppose to be in some office or something? why would Lal-san be here? Or are you just trying to get rid of me?"

"It's the last option. This is no place for kids. Plus, meeting someone in Commander level 'ESPECIALLY' when it comes to 'HER' is no easy task believe me! It won't be that easy kid."

"What's up with the fuss over there!" After I noticed a large shadow figure. I heard the calling voice which didn't sound as a directed question at all, but more of a threat..!

"Lal-san! W-why are h-here?" The officer finally showed his weak side! Ha-ha.

"I was...feeding a... bird.. to be doing something such as this for some idiot, I must have started to lose it." She has a hawk lying on her shoulder. I wonder who's his.

"Aha-ha!" And now I get a question mark from the two just from a mere laugh. As if I shouldn't have declared the whole existence of mine..

"err- Hello, Lal-san!" She looks like in a bad mood. It makes harder to talk freely with.

"Do I know you?" She doesn't even remember me...

"Actually you have met me. once only, and it was yesterday."

"Oh, your the one who was scared to enter back into the garden."

"Gar-!..W-well, you didn't have to put it that way.. Aha-aha! Anyway, I just wanted to thank you." I know that she hadn't done that much of a favor to be thanked for.

"Oh yeah, about that, don't get the wrong idea I haven't done it for you, kid. It was merely blocking the door from opening." Wohw.. right in my face, how h-harsh..

"Aren't you a meanie one! Kora! Aha-ha!" Who is this guy? Wow, he's even taller than Lal-san. She really looks short when compared with him. And how could he have the courage to act so carefree around her. He either is stupid or someone special to Lal-san.

"Beat it Colonnello! ...oh, As you said. you actually finished your mission within nine minutes exactly. I'm impressed, but also two minutes late. since you missed calculating correctly in the first place!" As the two continued to argue that hawk flew over to that guy who seemed his owner. I turned my head over to the traitor 'officer' but he was gone, Probably because he feared them. What a Chicken.. I'm not one to talk though.

"By the way, thanks for taking care of him while I'm gone, kora!"

"Wa-! Pfft~ it wasn't for you.." Few shades of pink started glowing on her cheeks.

The colo-something guy must be the boyfriend, that's the only reason that I could come up with to get him so easy-going with her.

I could hear the two gate keepers talking.

"Who is this kid?" The first one said.

"He seems familiar to me. I think I've seen him somewhere yesterday.. Oh yeah! In front of the gate! Don't tell me he's the kid of those two!" The second guy started imagining weird conclusions, to me it feels impossible but while looking back at the two arguing in an unusual way seemed possible somehow. donno why..

"You know.." I'll stop them with one sentence that I always wanted to say 'purely' from my heart.

"I'LL BECOME THE KING OF PIRATES!" No, NO! WHAT THE HELL! FOR WHAT DAMN REASON DID I SHOUT THAT OUT? I watch too much of one piece..I feel so embarrassed...

"Luffy would kill you, kid."

"Shouldn't you be heading to the ocean then? Kora!"

Whaat~! They must have lost it too~! How does Lal-san know #######Luffy about luffy! Does she watch one piece too...no, no doubt that.. And what's up with the blonde? To head to the ocean like that? We aren't like in the old era where pirates had existed.

WTH.

"N-no! That's not what I meant to say! ...I...I'LL JOIN COMSUBIN ONE DAY!" Somehow I feel angry, but determined!

"What pushes you so far to be one of us? Kora!"

"Lal-san no *tamani da!"(I don't know why I wrote in japanese, I just felt like it.)

"wohw wohw Lal! What kind of spell did you cast on him? He's really attached to you, kora!"

"I have done nothing.." OMG, I wonder how she keeps that expressionless face all the time..

"Hey, kid. if you really are determined, then go, get lost. then come back here. I don't want to see your face until it's ten years older."

"..strict to no limits.." I bet she's always like that.

"That's Lal for ya! Kora! Lal, he looks around thirteen after ten years maybe twen'y-something, ain't I joined younger age then that? Kora!"

"Shut up you're different!"

"Ahaha! If you say so! Kora!"

"Oh! You will see! I'll come back for sure! Don't forget about me!" I feel so satisfied of my future, thought I took the way of a dangerous life.

-Lal's POV(still going on within the past)-

The boy was long gone. I'm in my office right now and I could hear door knocking. I don't need to ask for whom it is since I'm pretty sure whom it would be. No other than Colonnello.

"Yea." My usual response.

"Yo, kora!" It pisses me off whenever he calls by my first name, But he doesn't seem to listen whenever I tell him not to.

"It's commander Lal to you."

"Yep, Lal. listen! Did you know the boy's name is? Kora!"

"Nope. Don't even care until he actually fulfills his promise."

"Well it's-"

-after ten years-(Colonnello's POV.)

I'm on a mission and it is a pretty easy one. Just an assassination mission. Lal is here to assist me. Well, it's not that I had the need of anyone's help I kinda persisted on her to join me.

Just while watching some dead man fall I remembered something, and I asked Lal.

"Guess who just joined the vongola? I know anyone isn't welcomed in there so easily, but he was treated special, Since I'm the one who got him accepted. Kora!"

"What are you ##blubbering at a time like this? focus on the mission will ya!" My instincts tell me that I'm gonna get hit by her any time soon. Better take cover!

'PUV!'

"Ouch~ kora! It's him!" I was too late..

"Who?" Aha-ahah! She doesn't even remember..

-The mysterious person's POV in the present-

After ten years. I came back as promised, but then stopped when I was told that she joined the mafia specifically 'vongola family'. I didn't care on which side she would be siding with as long I'm on the same side as her. The weird thing that Colonnello didn't leave COMSUBIN. I wonder why exactly..

"Then can I ask you a question? Kowahira no Oji-san." I-pin asked

"Yes."

"What did you do after you knew that?"

"I joined them of course! The mafia' side that is. "

*for Lal-san's sake.

LOL! I know a lot of unreasonable stuff but Whatever~

Hope you liked it~ you better did!

Review please~ :D

Ciao~ciao~ X3

Oh! BTW! you must be wondering why there weren't any Spelling, Grammar mistakes XD about that I used help from a beta reader 'shiary'«arigato shiary-chan! =3


End file.
